darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Peterson
'Anthony "Tony" Peterson '''was an attorney who practiced in Collinsport in the late '60s. Tony was later a pawn of Cassandra. Early Life Born in Collinsport, Tony's father worked for the Collins Fishing Fleet, and died in an accident while Tony was in his teens. Tony's mother was inconsolable, but worked hard to put him through college. In college, Tony's drive was to make money and compete with the Collins family whom he blamed for his fathers death, citing negligence. Tony admired local beauty Carolyn Stoddard since childhood. He told her that he'd been a lifeguard on the beach the day she wore her first bikini and that he'd also been her caddy when she had first learned to play golf (357). Lawsuit Following a lawsuit, brought upon by Tim Newly, a disgruntled worker in the cannery, Julia Hoffman frantically pursued his services to protect her journal. Due to this connection he became romantically involved with Carolyn as she attempted to steal the journal. When Carolyn visited his office in 1967, she didn't remember having met him before his earlier visit to Collinwood that day. Cassandra Following Victoria Winters return from 1795, Carolyn attempted to resume their romance. This failed when he became the victim of Cassandra Collins and Carolyn was in the thrall of Barnabas Collins. Among other things, Tony was ordered by Cassandra to poison Professor Stokes but the attempt failed (510). Julia and Professor Stokes then asked him to take part in a seance to contact Reverend Trask's spirit. The seance was successful with Tony being briefly possessed by Trask (511). He was later visited by Nicholas Blair who hypnotised him and made Tony tell him about his experiences (523). At this point it was revealed that Tony lost the Tim Newly case. Tony blamed this on the Collins Family's influence in the area. Adam Some time later, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard asked Tony to visit Collinwood so that she could change her will. While there, he admitted to Carolyn that Cassandra had had him under her spell and wondered if their relationship could be resumed. They kissed but, after Carolyn left, Tony was attacked by a jealous Adam (577). He was helped into Collinwood by Roger and Carolyn unaware of who had attacked him. Carolyn then walked Tony to his car and he left Collinwood (578). Carolyn confided in a jealous Adam that she liked Tony and was attracted to him but wasn't sure if she was in love with him (578). Later Life Due to his apparent connection with Cassandra and Roger's split, Tony's career in Collinsport was ruined. He was forced to relocate to Bangor. The Death Mask While attending a dinner party on the island home of his client Harrison Pierce, Tony met Cassandra Collins again. Personality Peterson was young, handsome, but also cynical. Carolyn would describe him as rude. While his goals were monetary, Tony was still idealistic and wanted to do good for the world. He would later admit he found his job boring. Among his clients were Julia Hoffman (357) and Eric Lang (489). He had a secretary, who was also his aunt, who worked for him one hour every day. Background information and notes *Tony Peterson was Jerry Lacy's first role on the show. *Jerry Lacy reprised the role of Tony Peterson in the 2011 audio drama, [[The Death Mask|''The Death Mask]], forty-three years after Tony's final appearance in episode 578. *Carolyn once said to Tony "it's a good thing you're a lawyer" because "you'd make a lousy detective" (358). Tony would later become a detective (The Death Mask). *Although it was never confirmed on the show, it was strongly implied that Tony was a descendant of the Trask family, with other characters mentioning his similarity in appearance to Reverend Trask. He was revealed to be a Trask descendent in ''Vengeance at Collinwood''. Appearances 357, 358, 359, 360, 362, 363, 463, 477, 481, 489, 499, 502, 509, 510, 511, 513, 523, 577, 578 Peterson, Tony Peterson, Tony Category:Males